militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
51st (Highland) Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery
|allegiance= |branch= Territorial Army |type=Searchlight Regiment Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment |role=Air Defence |size= |command_structure=3rd AA Division |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= }} The 51st (Highland) Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery was a Scottish unit of Britain's Territorial Army (TA) formed for air defence just before World War II. It later served as an anti-aircraft (AA) artillery unit in the North West Europe Campaign 1944–45. Origin The unit's origin lay in two independent AA Companies of the Royal Engineers (RE) formed in Aberdeen and Dundee in 1935 and equipped with searchlights. During the expansion of TA air defence units in 1938, the two were combined into a new 51st (Highland) AA Battalion, RE and a third company raised, giving the battalion the following organisation:Army List.3 AA Division 1939 at British Military History * HQ Company at Drill Hall, Bell St, Dundee * 319 (City of Aberdeen) AA Company, Fonthill Barracks, Aberdeen * 320 (City of Dundee) AA Company, Drill Hall, Bell St, Dundee * 404 AA Company, Cowdenbeath Major W.C.G. Black, MC, TD, officer commanding 20th (Fife & Forfar Yeomanry) Armoured Car Company, was promoted to lieutenant-colonel to command the new battalion on 12 October 1938. World War II When the TA was mobilised at the outbreak of war, 51st AA Bn was part of 52nd Light Anti-Aircraft Brigade, a new formation being organised at Stirling with responsibility for searchlight provision within 3rd AA Division covering Scotland.AA Command 3 September 1939 at Patriot Files In August 1940 the RE searchlight battalions were transferred to the Royal Artillery (RA), and the unit was redesignated 51st (Highland) Searchlight Regiment, RA (TA).Litchfield, pp. 274–5.51 S/L Rgt at RA 39–45 It remained with 52 AA Bde in 3 AA Division throughout the Battle of Britain and The Blitz (when Clydebank was badly hit).3 AA Division 1940 at British Military History In February 1942, the regiment was converted to the Light Anti-Aircraft (LAA) artillery role as 124 (Highland) Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RA (TA).124 LAA Rgt at RA 39–45 In March 1942 the regiment joined Second Army forming in England for Operation Overlord. 124 LAA Regiment went to Normandy with Second Army in the summer of 1944 and served throughout the campaign in North West Europe.Joslen, p. 463.Ellis, Vol I, Appendix IV.Ellis, Vol II, Appendix IV. Postwar When the TA was reconstituted in 1947, the regiment was reformed as 586 (Highland) LAA Regiment, RA, with HQ at Dundee and forming part of 78th AA Bde (the former 52 AA Bde) based in Perth.[http://www.orbat.com/site/history/library-new/1946-1990/britishempire/ta47.html Watson, TA 1947]564–591 Rgts at British Army 1945 on67–106 AA Bdes at British Army 1945 onLitchfield, Appendix 5. In March 1949, the regiment was redesignaed again, as 586 (Highland) LAA/Searchlight Regiment, RA. When Anti-Aircraft Command was disbanded in March 1955, 586 Rgt was absorbed into 276th (Highland) Field Regiment, RA.266–288 Rgts at British Army 1945 on Honorary Colonel Honorary Capt C.A. Carlow, a retired Volunteer officer, was appointed Honorary Colonel of the battalion on 12 October 1938. Insignia 124 LAA Regiment wore a regimental shoulder flash consisting of a Scottish saltire in the RE colours of blue on red. Notes References * Major L.F. Ellis, History of the Second World War, United Kingdom Military Series: Victory in the West, Vol I: The Battle of Normandy, London: HM Stationery Office, 1962/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2004, ISBN 1-845740-58-0. * Major L.F. Ellis, History of the Second World War, United Kingdom Military Series: Victory in the West, Vol II: The Defeat of Germany, London: HM Stationery Office, 1968/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2004, ISBN 1-845740-59-9. * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military Press, 2003, ISBN 1-843424-74-6. * Norman E.H. Litchfield, The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988 (Their Lineage, Uniforms and Badges), Nottingham: Sherwood Press, 1992, ISBN 0-9508205-2-0. Online sources * British Army units from 1945 on * British Military History * Orders of Battle at Patriot Files * The Royal Artillery 1939–45 * [http://www.orbat.com/site/history/library-new/1946-1990/britishempire/ta47.html Graham Watson, The Territorial Army 1947] Category:Military units and formations established in 1938 Category:Searchlight regiments of the Royal Artillery Category:Scottish regiments